User talk:98.148.118.186
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already started making some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Talk:The Devil in the Dark (episode)" page! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick, easy and free, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other archivists recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and ' ' * The ability to create a that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to * The ability to images and other media * The ability to create a custom to modify the appearance of this site * The right to contribute in formal decisions in the community, including the pages for deletion and nominations for featured articles. Before signing up, however, you may wish to view some of our policies and guidelines, which provide links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, copyrights, and guidelines for proper etiquette. If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. I hope you'll consider ! Thanks. -- 31dot (Talk) 06:50, August 20, 2012 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Signing posts Your talk page posts can be signed by clicking the Signature button, located above the posting area. Alternatively you can type ~~~~ which will also sign your posts. Doing so helps us to keep track of who wrote what. Thanks 31dot (talk) 19:53, August 20, 2012 (UTC) UCLA archives First of all, welcome to Memory Alpha. Secondly, I noticed that you have access to the UCLA archives of Star Trek: TOS scripts, memos, schedules, call sheets, etc. Both me and Tom are looking for a chance to get in touch with that collection for quite a long time now, however we both live in Europe, so it's kinda impossible for us. So, if I might ask you to look up some data for me (especially filming dates and names of background performers) would you be so very kind to do so? It would be enourmous help, you can't imagine how much I would appreciate that. Thank you. -- Ltarex, 19:13 22 August 2012 (CET) Filming dates would be easy enough to find. I think you will find the documentation of b.g. Performers to be rather thin, though. I would be happy to help when I can. Just signed up as Harvey on my mind, by the way.